Eyes of a Dark Wolf
by bishie-stalker
Summary: Tsume finds a young girl who is blind. She is in poor health and harbors strange wounds. She claims she has a past with Darcia and knows Toboe, but he says he never met her before. Tsume begins to worry as her health declines. What are her secerts?
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1-In Plain Sight  
  
"Stay away!" The young woman cried.  
  
Tsume took a step towards her. Staring at her dead in the eye. His amber eyes were calm and cool, but her dark ones were brimmed with tears of fear. There seemed to be something different about them though. He reached a hand out to her.  
  
" I won't hurt you." His tone of voice was unusually kind and caring.   
  
It shocked him the way he was treating this human girl. She looked to be about 17 and she was a beautiful thing, but the way she was acting towards him shattered his heart. Those eyes looked like a terrified deer and her thin frame shook with convulsions of fear. But didn't she know he wouldn't harm her, though she was one of the humans.  
  
" Stay away!" She cried again and crawled even farther away from him.   
  
Her back hit the brick wall where the alley ended. She winced in pain and small drops of blood fell onto the pavement.  
  
" You're injured, please let me help you. I won't harm you, I promise."   
  
She had been injured previous from what, Tsume had no idea. The young girl's eyes seemed to become more trusting now, but she still stayed back from him. She sat there not moving. A small puddle of blood now forming. She did not look at him though.   
  
" Then prove to me I can trust you."   
  
He groaned and rolled his eyes. But a smile spread across his tan face.  
  
" Fine then."   
  
Tsume sat down in front of her and put his hands up in a surrender position.   
  
"There now I can't harm you. I have nothing, I swear."  
  
She crawled over to him a little reluctantly. He could see the deep wound on her arm and then noticed the deep one on her leg. It was hard for her to even crawl a little without wincing in pain. However, she did reach him and gently touched his face. But her eyes did not meet his. Could this girl see? Her hand then reached down his chest, to his sides where she slipped her hand into his pocket. There she found nothing and smiled a little to herself.  
  
" I suppose I can trust you. But I'm not satisfied yet."   
  
He put his arms out in front of him so she could feel those. A laugh escaped her rose petal lips. She ran her hand up and down his arms.  
  
" Still not yet."  
  
"You know I am just about to leave you here." Tsume groaned.—  
  
" I just want to feel your face again. I can tell it is very handsome." She told him —smiling.  
  
She's blind?  
  
"My face?"   
  
" Yes, I liked the way your skin felt on my fingertips. Broken in and soft like leather. Your body has the shape of a warrior or maybe a wanderer I can't tell. But your face gives me the impression that you are a little rough around the edges, yet you are full of compassion."  
  
" What?"  
  
She laughed a little.  
  
" I know I'm crazy. I just can tell things about people by their face or tone of voice. And your voice is what got me to naively trust you."   
  
" I see. Well, will you treat your wounds now."  
  
" Of course."  
  
He licked her wounds gently. Her face reacted to the pain, but she smiled in gratitude. Her human blood was very strong, but almost sweet. Tsume still had his wolf instincts and the sweet taste of blood made them bubble to the surface.  
  
"You're a wolf, huh?"  
  
"Yes. I knew you could tell."  
  
" That I couldn't. You have a good disguise."  
  
" Thank you, ookami."  
  
" Call me Tsume."  
  
" I'm Kegawa."   
  
She stood up unsteadily and placed a hand on his face. Her fingers gently touching his lips.  
  
" I am going to go home now, Tsume. Thank you."   
  
" Are you going to be okay?"   
  
" Yes, forgive me for not trusting you earlier."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
She reached a hand out feeling for him. He took it and placed it on his face. Kegawa smiled to herself.   
  
" Your face feels so warm and soft still. I know you won't let me feel your fur, but I know it must be like velvet, though I have never touched velvet before." She sighed a little to herself.  
  
"When you see Toboe tell him I'm sorry. And if you ever see Darcia again tell him that I won't return." 


	2. Lust or Love

Chap. 2- "Love or Lust?"  
  
  
  
She hobbled off, but turned around and flashed him her smile.  
  
" Good-bye and thanks again, Tsume."   
  
He waved and smiled back. He then waited until she disappeared and returned to Toboe in their hovel. The child lay sleeping on the floor curled up in a ball. Tsume covered him up with a blanket and went to the roof where he normally sat, thinking. The wind blew tossing about loose pieces of garbage. They looked like leaves to Tsume, but would never be the real thing he thought. Nature, hunting, snow, and a place without humans would never happen. But then an image of Kegawa came into his head like a long forgotten memory. He frowned and placed his arms on his knees, sighing.  
  
That girl. Was she even human? Was she a wolf? She was so delicate and strong at the same time. She was mysterious, but yet he thought he knew everything about her. There were so many things about her and the crazy thing was he had only known her for less then an hour.   
  
" Tell Toboe I'm sorry. And tell Darcia I will not return." Her words cut through the silent night like falcon talons.  
  
" What did she mean by that?" He thought aloud.  
  
Tsume closed his eyes and stood up. He let the wind and city sounds take him away. Away to Rakuen. Was there a paradise? Would she be there waiting for him? Or were they destined never to meet again? And why was she injured? The questions raced throughout his mind as he quickly sunk back into reality. She also had been blind. Was she born like that? Tsume growled in frustration and threw a piece of the dilapidated roof into the wind.   
  
He went back inside and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
" Tsume. Tsume." Came Kegawa's voice, but it seemed far off.  
  
Tsume awoke to the shaking from the small Toboe. His innocent amber eyes blinking rapidly. Tsume covered his eyes by the sudden rush of dancing morning rays. He groaned and rolled to the side.  
  
" What were you dreaming about, Tsume?"  
  
He growled in anger and frustration.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Oh, was it that girl?"  
  
" What!?"  
  
" The girl you saw. The one with the hair the color of a deer." He pointed to his head and gave a look of confusion.  
  
" How do you know her?"  
  
" I don't know her."  
  
"Then why did she want me to tell you she was sorry?" He asked himself more then to Toboe.  
  
" I dunno. I've never met her before."  
  
The gray's wolf's face shook with confusion.  
  
" I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."  
  
" But what about breakfast?" Toboe wept.  
  
" I'll bring back something." Tsume's tone was a little softer now, as hardhearted as he was he could never be mad at the kid.  
  
" Yay!"   
  
The young teen stood up and hugged his companion.  
  
  
  
Tsume walked through the streets again. He knew he wouldn't be able to find her, but there was always a chance she was wondering the city somewhere, anywhere. His dark amber eyes darted from alleyway to alleyway, from person to person. He remembered her smell, but he couldn't detect that at all. She smelled like foreign perfumes and she smelled of the Moon Flower. That was it. But why? She did not bare the red eyes as Cheza did and he knew she was human. Or was she?   
  
He ducked into an alleyway and caught a few pigeons. Toboe would be satisfied with that. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl laying on the ground bleeding. She was well hid behind a pile of trash cans. Her face was covered by her dark brown hair. And she had deep leg and arm wounds.   
  
Tsume's eyes wandered to the girl's body. She had transformed into a wolf with ash gray fur spotted with ebony. He could tell she was blind by the thin film that covered her eye and no light was reflected in them. The smell of foriegn perfumes and the Moon Flower filled his nose. It was Kegawa!  
  
" Kegawa!?" He cried in excitement, quite out of character for such a proud and stoic wolf.  
  
"Tsume?" Came a weak response.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Nothing. I-I fell."   
  
" You lie. Who did this to you?"  
  
" No one." Another lie.  
  
" Darcia?"  
  
" No."  
  
" A human?"   
  
"No."   
  
" Then who?"  
  
"This sick body of mine gives out quite a bit. But this time it just gave out completely. I'll be fine in a few days. The crows and rats have taken a liking to me though.   
  
He hadn't noticed how frail she had been before, but now it was apparent. He could see even more wounds. Bite marks and her fur was covered in dry blood. Her mouth hardly even moved. It angered him to see her so weak like this.  
  
" I can help you."  
  
" No. I'm fine. It hurts to bad for me to move anyway."  
  
He growled.  
  
" I can't let you lie here and die like this."  
  
" It's fine, Tsume. I've been living on the streets for awhile now. I'll be well enough in a few days. I don't need your help, really."  
  
Through all her pain she smiled. His heart shattered into pieces just like when Toboe spoke or did anything at all. He could almost feel her suffering within his own body. The scar on his chest was a harsh reminder of how hard it was to survive in this world.  
  
" I'm going to take you back to where I live so we can get these wounds treated."  
  
" Tsume, do not concern yourself with me. I'll heal and I'll be back on my four paws soon."  
  
He shook his head and frowned. Suddenly the sound of human voiced filled the alleyway.  
  
" There was a body over there." Came the voice of teenager.  
  
" A body? A human's?" Another voice came. It was a timid child's.  
  
" No a dog. It was in bad shape, but we could sell its fur for some good money."  
  
" No one wants dog fur."  
  
The teenager bent down and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
" We'll lie and say it belongs to a wolf. I know someone who will believe me. His name is Quent. He's a deadbeat, old drunk."  
  
"Okay! Then we can get mom out of the hospital."  
  
" Right. Mom." The teenager's voice was thick with sarcasm  
  
" Come on, let's go." He added.  
  
Tsume looked at her. The human boys couldn't see them behind a pile of trash cans.  
  
"Kegawa. Please, let me take you now!" His whisper hissed with fustration.  
  
She slowly reached a hand out to him. A smile spread across her face, but she winced in pain.  
  
" Take me, Tsume."  
  
He carefully picked her up and rushed past the two boys. She weakly placed a hand on his chest stroking his scar.  
  
" Did it hurt, Tsume?"   
  
He looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
" It did. But it no longer hurts."  
  
" Do you hurt now?"   
  
" No. Not anymore."  
  
" I'm glad. I don't want to ever hear you cry, Tsume."  
  
He had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
" There he is." The voice of the teenager came closer with each word.  
  
" Brother, we shouldn't chase that man."  
  
Tsume ran through another alley until he reached the building. Kegawa was hiding in his chest from the fear.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
" Yes, I'm fine."  
  
He opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Toboe. He looked at the girl and smiled.  
  
" Is she blind, Tsume."  
  
"Tob-," Tsume was interrupted by Kegawa's hand.  
  
" Yes, I am, Toboe."  
  
Tsume carried her over to his couch and laid her down. She closed her eyes.  
  
" Where's breakfast?"  
  
Tsume groaned,  
  
"Shit! I left it."  
  
" Tsume, you're bad at that."  
  
" I'll get something for us all, then."  
  
" Yay! I'll go with you."  
  
" No-,"  
  
" Let him go, Tsume." She interrupted him again.  
  
He looked at her and sighed.  
  
" I'll be fine. It will be a good way for me to rest up a little."  
  
" Come on, let's go." Tsume said with almost anger in his voice.  
  
" Are you sure you will be okay, Kegawa?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks. See you two later."  
  
They walked through the streets in search of food. Anything would do, Tsume thought hearing his stocham react to his hunger. Toboe looked down at his boots happily kicking rocks and small pieces of debris from buildings. How did Toboe know Kegawa? Or did he?  
  
" Hey, kid. How did you know Kegawa's name?"  
  
" It said it on her collar."  
  
" Collar?"  
  
" Yeah, she had a really pretty black one around her neck. But it looked like it was very, very, very old."   
  
Tsume shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away lost deep in his thoughts.  
  
" There's food!" Toboe pointed to a stand selling hot dogs and other assorted human food. Tsume hated it, but he was use to it at the same time.  
  
" Go get what you want, kid."  
  
He gave him a confused look, but rushed over and snuck a few hot dogs.   
  
" Is this good, Tsume."   
  
Tsume nonchalantly followed the young boy back to the building.  
  
He opened the door and saw Kegawa sitting by the window. The wind blowing her hair and the morning sun caught the shades of brown in her hair. She was so beautiful just sitting there even just feeling the sun and the wind. What the hell am I turning into?   
  
"I smell something good. But, what is it?"  
  
" Human hot dogs."   
  
" Hot dogs?"  
  
" Yes, they're very good."  
  
Kegawa smiled and pulled the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
" Tsume, I want to talk to you later."  
  
" Sure."  
  
Toboe was oblivious to the conversation as he gorged himself in the juicy meal. Kegawa slowly ate hers and Tsume ate his quickly, but with skill.   
  
" The wind feels nice today."  
  
" How did you get back on your feet so fast?"  
  
" The earth helped healed me."  
  
" The earth?" Toboe chimed in.  
  
" Well, not the earth exactly. But that's what I call it. It's the thing inside that cures me. My "earth",however, is slowly withering away. I can feel myself get a little," she stopped and looked away.  
  
" A little what?" Toboe urged naively.  
  
" A little more tired everyday."  
  
" Then go to sleep. I'll be real quiet so you can sleep, Kega-chan."  
  
She smiled and looked out the window again.  
  
"Thanks. But I need a lot more sleep then a few hours."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Tsume just stared at the piece of hot dog without a stroke of emotion on his tan face.  
  
" I'll be back later." He said standing up, his tone of voice was little more harsh then usual.  
  
"Where are you going?" Oboe asked.  
  
" Just for a walk." 


	3. Chap 3 Please, Tsume!

Chapter 3-"Please Tsume!"  
  
Kegawa lowered her eyes and turned away from Toboe. Tears falling from her eyes; landing on the floor like rain from the darkened clouds. She clutched a pillow closey to her chest and wept into it.  
  
" What's wrong, Kegawa-chan?" Toboe asked in a small voice.  
  
" Nothing, Toboe."   
  
She turned her head in his diection now and smiled slightly. Though, tears fell from her eyes she knew to keep a smile on her face, that's what she had been told all her young life.  
  
" Is it, Tsume?"  
  
" It's nothing really."  
  
"Tell me." he urged kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on hers."  
  
"Tsume is just worried about me, and he shouldn't be. And it makes me worried, too. That's all." she told him in an almost motherly voice.  
  
"You can tell me the truth. I'm not a pup!"   
  
He thew himself up and threw his arm out in an affened gesture.  
  
" That is all. Honest."  
  
Keagawa put two fingers and crossed them together.  
  
" I swear."  
  
" Well, okay then. I believe. I guess."  
  
She stood up and russled his hair.  
  
" I going to go find him and apologize for all the pain I've casue him, and you."  
  
" What did you do to me?"  
  
" That I will tell you when I return. I pinky-promise."  
  
She now put out her pinky.  
  
" Okay, but hurry back! I wanna know the big secert." 


	4. Chap 3 part 2

Tsume walked through the streets. They were dotted with people of all different staus, but mostly bums. To them Tsume was just another human and they paid no attention to him.

_How can she treat her condition so casually? God, she makes me so upset. But at the same time she is the most important person to me, besides Toboe. That kid and her are all I have. And all I ever want. I just want to portect her. _Tsume thought as he walked along, his hands shoved in his pockets.

" God damnit, why the hell am I thinking this?"

He punched the nearest wall to him in anger. A few passer-bys looked at, but continued on.

Kegawa found her way unsteadily through the streets with her nose. She could smell Tsume in the thick smog-choked air. She had wrapped an old, ripped blanket around herself, Tsume's blanket. His scent finally became close enough for her just to reach a hand out and touch him, but she refrained.  
  
" Tsume?" she whispered.  
  
They were standing near the entrance of an alleyway. A dim, orange light lit the alleyway casting shadows on Kegawa's pretty face. Her soft eyes were filled with tears.  
  
" What?" his tone of voice made Kegawa back up a little.   
  
She clutched the blanket tighter around her thin frame.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you the truth."  
  
" What truth?"  
  
Kegawa let out a long, sad sigh.  
  
" About me and my past."  
  
" I don't care about that."  
  
"You do. I can read it in your voice."  
  
She reached a hand out and touched his face. Feeling his lips, his nose, and everything else that told her his facial expression. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the pavement.  
  
" Tsume, you need to know. And I don't want you to be sad anymore."  
  
" Fine. We'll talk in the alley."  
  
"Okay." came a meek response.  
  
They went into the alley. The daylight around them faded into the street and all that surrounded them was the dim, orange light. Tsume's eyes seemed to sink into the orange light, but the rest of him was bathed in it. Kegawa's hair fell over her face as she looked to the ground.  
  
" The truth about me is."


	5. Chap 4 Questionable Faith

Chap 4-Questionable Faith  
  
" I am Darcia's wolf."  
  
He had his arms crossed across his chest, but they limply fell to his sides. His eyes shook with shock.  
  
" I have been a loyal servant of the Darica line for many years. I was his grandfather's wolf, and before that. I am much older then I appear. The collar around my neck is what gave me this immortality."  
  
Tsume wanted leave her there. He didn't give a shit what happened to her, he thought. How the hell could she keep such bull shit from him!?  
  
" What else is there!?"  
  
Tears were falling like the rain that had begun outside. The articfical rain of the domes. Perfect timing, Tsume thought with anger and sarcasam.  
  
"Well, I am blind becasue Darcia made me this way."  
  
He was at loss for words, but his fist shook at his side. The pain she must have went through for that man. Had she been nothing less of dog ever since she was born?  
  
"When his world crashed and Harmona, his lover, fell into that deep sleep," she stopped and sobbed bitterly into her hands.  
  
It took a few moments for her to gain back her compsure. The rain had begun to fall into the alleyway and it matted her aburn hair to her face. And her tears gently mixed with rain and fell as though they were dying to the cement below.  
  
"He looked at me and told me to forgive him. And then I remembered him casting a spell. The words were strange, but I knew it was a spell. A screech of pain escaped me. Then I woke, but the world around me was black. I thought my eyes weren't open. However,I knew they were open and I knew what had happened to me."  
  
" Why?"was all Tsume could mutter.  
  
"He told me he didn't want me to see what happened to the world he had once loved. Tsume, if you could only see the expression on his face. It has been burned into my memory forever. The image of teas falling from his eyes and the way he looked at me. I will never forget it. The thing is. I knew what had happened to his world. I could smell it in the air and I could hear the Moonflower's cry. She was the one to open the door to Rakuen."  
  
" And I know you're wondering why I'm so sick and about my wounds. My body is shutting down. The power of the collar is wearing off and I am dying slowly. I healed because of it's sudden burst of power. I don't have much time left. The wounds were casued by my own body as well.  
  
" I knew you're were nothing more then a lying, bitch. You're not my concern anymore. So, you can die for all I care. You are nothing less then a Noble's pet, a dog."  
  
He turned from her. He didn't want to see her heart shatter. Tsume knew what he had said wasn't how he felt. He didn't care about her past. He just wanted to be with her, and he wanted her to live. But his pride was to great for that. Would he ever be able to tell her how he felt?  
  
Kegawa slid to the ground and hugged her knees against her. She felt as though someone had just shot her. It was the worst feeling in the world. These secerts needed to be told, she thought, he's the dog! The rain fell around her washing away the last pieces of her heart. She wasn't going to sit there and let him say that. Kegawa stood up and slowly walked out of the alleyway.  
  
Tsume was walking as fast as he could. Anger filled him and he felt hot water in the brim of his eyes. She made him this way. She made him this weak. Just like that damn kid! He just wanted to be left alone. No one was to trust him, and he couldn't seem to escape people doing that to him, trusting him. He didn't need friends, or a lover for that matter. Did he love her? He didn't know, but feelings for her were so great.  
  
" Tsume!" came her voice from behind him.  
  
He ignored by walking faster.  
  
" Tsume!" she cried into the pounding rain.  
  
He ingored it again.  
  
" Tsume, please! Please, just turn around and look at me!" her voice was even closer now.  
  
He just kept walking.   
  
"Tsume!"  
  
He heard her running after him now. He heard something drop and he looked behind him. She had collapsed on the pavement. This got him moving and he ran over to her and lifted her up slightly. People now gathered around.  
  
"Tsume." her voice was very quiet and weak.   
  
She was taking in long, hard breaths.  
  
" I'm sorry I made you go through all of that. You're right I am just a dog. But can I ask you a favor?"  
  
He nodded a little.  
  
" Can I touch your face one last time? The pain is going away now." she whispered.  
  
Tsume lifted her hand to his face and gently stroked it. Tears fell from her eyes. Her breaths became much more slower. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.  
  
" You're so warm." she whispered.  
  
She sighed one last time and her body became limp. The collar snapped and fell to the ground. A shiny sliver flower caught the rain in it's center. It just smiply read, "Find your way to Rakuen." 


	6. Chap 5 part 1Memories in the Rain

Chap.5-Memories in the Rain  
  
" Kegawa, just give me one breath, a sigh, a word.........anything." Tsume begged.  
  
The crowd of people had dispersed becasue of the rain, but a few stayed and watched.  
  
" Get out of here, you bastards!"  
  
They whispered words amongst each other and then left.  
  
Tsume picked her up in his arms and held her against his chest. Her body was even lighter then before. She felt like a skeleton, he thought. Her face was as beautiful as it always was, but it was so much thinner. Her legs were just femurs clinging on to nothing but flesh. The worst thing were the bruises that formed on her body. It seemed even the smallest tap;another would appear.  
  
The gray wolf knew what was happening to her. Her body, of course, had begun to shut down. Tsume's tears fell onto the blanket that was still wrapped around her. He brushed a strand of aburn hair from her face and gently kissed her forehead. She was on her way to paradise now.  
  
" Please, don't die. I can't loose you now."  
  
The buliding that he called home loomed above them like giant ready to consume them. The rain had stopped and tiny slivers of light were peering through. The air cooled as day slipped into night.   
  
" Kegawa, Tsume! You're back!"  
  
The hyper wolf suddenly became quiet as he stared at the skeleton-like body.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Nothing, please leave for awhile, Toboe."  
  
" Where will I go?"  
  
" I don't give a shit! Just leave!" he growled  
  
Toboe whined in a tiny pup skeak, and reluctantly left. He was confused, but he didn't want to see Tsume any more angry.He took her fragile hand in his; gently stroking her fingers. Tsume kissed her on the lips gently, pulled out the collar from his pocket, and placed it on her neck. The strap could be replaced, but could the powers in it? In her wolf form she was just as thin. The bruised spots were just bald spots on her beautiful coat. He wandered if she was happy in the Rakuen.  
  
" Forgive me for everything I've done. To you and to Tsume. I just wish you knew how sorry I am."  
  
He stood up and turned around.  
  
" Tsume." came a weak voice. 


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

He ran over to the couch. Kegawa looked up to him with a faint smile on her face. She was still so thin and weak looking, but the strength was back in her green eyes.  
  
" You're alive."  
  
"The moon it was out last night wasn't it?"  
  
" Yes, why?"  
  
" The moon is what gave me back my strength. It was what has kept me alive most of this time as well. The collar gave me immortality, but the moon is what heals me. That is why I recovered, so fast the first time you found me."  
  
Tsume was at a loss for words at the moment. He just took her hand and held it.  
  
" I'm glad you did heal becasue if you," He was interruped by her finger on his lips.  
  
" Please, don't." she moved her eyes away from his.  
  
"My past,"  
  
She sat up a little a small moan of struggle escaped her lips.  
  
"If you wish to tell me. I will listen to every word you say."  
  
She nodded.  
  
" There was a flower maiden that I was protecting. Her name was Sasami." she looked out the window and sighed to herself, then she continued.  
  
" I remember we were watching the moon rise and the stars were brighter then they had ever been. I nudged her hand gently she just smiled at me. I told her I would always protect her. I do not know where she is now, but I wish I could find her again. See her and Darcia's smiling faces once more. Just for one day I would be happy. Sasami was very kind to me. Her and Darcia were the only people I ever wanted to protect, but it all fell down. I know you hate him, Tsume. I just wish you didn't hate me that way." tears filled her eyes.  
  
He didn't know what to say, but Kegawa touched his face gently with tears streaming down her face. Her fingers gently fell upon his lips. She smiled and kissed him softly. Kegawa fell out of the bed, landing on him. He kissed her back now.  
  
" I can sense the hate in your heart for me, but I want to protect you with every little bit of strength I have. Just like I did for Sasami and Darcia so long ago."  
  
He laid a hand on her head and she fell asleep on his chest. Tsume looked at her an odd smile on his face.  
  
" I don't hate you." he whispered as moon rays gently danced through the window, he closed his eyes and dozed off too. 


	8. Chap 6 Slipped Away

Chapt. 6-Slipped Away  
  
Tsume awoke to find Kegawa gone and Toboe sleeping on the couch. He placed a hand on Toboe's head, smiling. Pain struck his heart. He had left the poor kid out all night and here he slept on the couch, dreaming sliently. Tsume smiled once more and sighed heavily. But right now he had to find Kegawa.  
  
Outside the rain was falling from a darkened sky. Everyone was still sleeping, but Tsume ran through the streets. He looked to the sky, there had been no moon at all. It had just been a streetlight outside of the buliding, but he knew that. His heart pounded and his fur coat was soaked. The streetlights slowly went out like fading memories. There in the street lay a wolf. Kegawa, he thought. Tsume ran to her and touched her face gently.  
  
" Tsume," he placed a finger on her lips.  
  
" Please don't."  
  
She smiled slightly and a fading streetlight flickered above them. Her hair was matted to her face.  
  
"My body is slipping away. And The pain inside of me is unbearable." she whispered.  
  
"I know. Your moonlight was your own inner strength."  
  
Kegawa smiled. She reached up and placed a hand on his face.  
  
" I wish I could see what you really looked like. Your kind smile and that soft skin."   
  
She laughed a little.  
  
" Please tell Toboe I'm sorry for not being a good mother to him."  
  
Her eyes slowly began to close, but she smiled one last time.  
  
" I love you and Toboe so much."  
  
Tsume took her hand in his, but it fell limp in his own. He picked her up and the last streetlight went out. Her moonlight was gone.  
  
" Now, you can find your way to Rakuen." 


End file.
